idleheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Artifacts
There are several artifacts in Idle Heroes with different colors, effects, upgrade costs and engulf values. They're graded by their colors and can be upgraded to different levels, depending on their tier. If you find a faction icon behind an effect ( ), it means, that only a hero of this faction will profit from this property. All artifacts of a specific tier have the same upgrade cost and engulf value. Afterglow is the only exception, that cannot be upgraded. It will be generated, when you improve an artifact with a higher amount than needed. Orange artifacts Orange artifacts are the top class of the artifact slot and they provide the highest possible stats in the game. They can be obtained in Events and in the endgame Campaign (29-1 and onwards) as fragment drops. They're very rare and expensive to upgrade. *'Upgrade Cost': tba *'Engulf Value': tba There are normal and unique versions of this artifact tier. Orange unique versions Unique versions of an artifact tier are mostly stronger than the normal version. Additionally they provide an extra property, which is only granted to a hero of the correct faction. These properties are marked with the respective faction icon. Red artifacts Red artifacts provide high level properties. They're normally weaker than the orange versions but better than the green ones. They can be obtained in Events, in the endgame Campaign (16-1 to 28-10) as fragment drops, from the Guild Store and through the completion of 7★ Tavern quests. *'Upgrade Cost': 2880 *'Engulf Value': 2400 There are normal and unique versions of this artifact tier. Red unique versions Unique versions of an artifact tier are mostly stronger than the normal version. Additionally they provide an extra property, which is only granted to a hero of the correct faction. These properties are marked with the respective faction icon. Green artifacts Green artifacts are the mid-tier option for this equipment slot. They provide good stats but can't keep up with the higher tier artifacts. They can be obtained in Events, in the high-end Campaign (13-1 to 15-10) as fragment drops, from the Guild Store and through the completion of 6★ Tavern quests. *'Upgrade Cost': 1440 *'Engulf Value': 650 There are only normal versions of this artifact tier. Purple artifacts Purple artifacts are the weaker mid-tier option for this type of equipment. Their provided stats are fine but not as good as their green counterparts. Purple artifacts can be obtained in Events, in the Casino and in the mid-game Campaign (10-1 to 12-10) as fragment drops. *'Upgrade Cost': 580 *'Engulf Value': 150 There are only normal versions of this artifact tier. Yellow artifacts Yellow artifacts are among to the low-end tier for the artifact slot. Their provided stats are weak but still better than the stats of the blue ones. They can be obtained in the Casino and in a wide section of the campaign (8-1 to 17-20). *'Upgrade Cost': 190 *'Engulf Value': 40 There are only normal versions of this artifact tier. Blue artifacts Blue artifacts are the very low-end option for this type of gear. Their provided stats are quite poor, so try to upgrade them as fast as possible. Blue artifacts can be obtained in the Casino and in the lower stages of the Campaign (7-1 to 9-10). *'Upgrade Cost': 40 *'Engulf Value': 20 There are only normal versions of this artifact tier. Category:Artifacts Category:Equipment